


A Guide On Clueless Boys

by PyLea94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyLea94/pseuds/PyLea94
Summary: Tsukishima confides in Yamaguchi about a complicated romance. It's awkward and Yamaguchi wants to preserve their friendship, so how do you do that? A bit of distance from Tsukki and making new friends! But it doesn't pan out the way Yamaguchi expects...Polyamorous Kuroo/Tsukki/Kenma ahead. And something to satisfy some appreciation for Yamaguchi and Terushima.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Am I a good friend though?

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: Hope you all are staying safe and sane.
> 
> So, this lockdown is making me realize I've regressed back to my weeb-like ways from 5/6 years back. And I don't have the facilities to work from home currently, which brings us here...
> 
> And I just wanted to provide some smut, because frankly, I don't believe there's enough Terushima fanfiction in this world. My volleyball knowledge is questionable.
> 
> Go nuts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima opens up to Yamaguchi about his boyfriends. And we all know Yamaguchi is understanding, but can he be a good friend to Tsukki? And Who the hell is Terushima?

"Y-You..."

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were walking home when their conversation brought the brunet to a halt. Eyes staring at his best friend, a perplexed look wiped across his features at the sudden announcement from the taller first year. Neither one spoke for at least 30 seconds, the cold evening cutting the air the only noise to fill the silence. Yamaguchi didn't really know what to add to the conversation. It wasn't like he was in a pre-meditated scenario, where he could just file through his mind like he normally does.

"Yeah..."

"And how long...?"

"Three weeks," Tsukishima interrupted, "I've only been seeing Kuroo and Kenma the last three weeks."

Silence again. And all Yamaguchi could do was stare at the emotionless blonde. He shouldn't have been surprised. He knew he was getting closer to Kuroo at the training camp, with the long practices and being confined in one building. Hell, it was inevitable. But still... Maybe the teenager's mind still needed the mental cogs to turn a while longer to let the information sink in. Was he angry? Hurt? Envious?

"Yamaguchi..." the blonde stepped forward in question, finally breaking the silence, and earning a sigh from the boy he addressed. This is a good sign... he thought. He wasn't crying or scowling, and he's still standing there. But Yamaguchi isn't smiling. There wasn't any tells to indicate how he was taking this. And the brunet decided he needed to plop himself against the wall of someone's house, going to open his mouth to speak but stopping himself. He wanted to pick his words wisely. Or as wise as he can for someone with no experience with relationships.

Eventually, he looked over at Tsukishima and asked "And you're happy with getting involved with them?" Tsukki nodded, and Yamaguchi managed a reassuring smile at his friend. Even if he knew nothing about polyamory and this confusing agreement his friend signed up for, he knew his friend's happiness was important. He nudged himself off the wall and stated "Well I'm happy you trusted me enough to tell me."

With that, they continued their route home. Their friendship was going to be okay. At least that's what Yamaguchi told himself.

* * *

_I am a good friend_. Yamaguchi chanted that in his mind. He had to remind himself that in this situation. Because he let his best friend convince him to grab food with Kuroo and Kenma. This is just what Yamaguchi wanted. To be a fourth wheel. With his best friend and his two boyfriends.

It's not like they were overly affectionate in public. Even sat in a cafe, the only equivalent of PDA was Kenma leaning against Kuroo, his eyes glued to the console in his hand with the taller boy needing to nudge him as a reminder to eat his food. Tsukishima sat next to his best friend like he usually does. And yes, they were talking about how the spring high preliminaries went. But Yamaguchi could keel Kei's leg moving, an indicator that he was playing some weird variation of footsie with Kuroo under the table. And frankly, he didn't want to find out.

To be honest, Yamaguchi has already tolerated this a week after his best friend came out to him about his relationship. Where he was roped into arranging to meet up with the Nekoma high couple. And oh it was riveting for the first hour before they clearly had plans of touring Kuroo's bedroom rather than Tokyo. Which left our ever so polite brunet with the option of sitting in a living room listening to obnoxious sex. Maybe if he asked Shimada now he could pick him up.

"Sorry Yamaguchi," Kuroo glanced over at Yamaguchi,"I know we're not fun company. We can see if there's anything for us all to do..." Fuck, he always seemed to pick up on his mood. And Yamaguchi shook his head, beaming a smile to reassure him that 'It's fine' and 'this place is peaceful anyway'. And it probably would have been more convincing if he wasn't grabbing his bag and checking his phone. A new text from Shimada. Thank god!

"I agreed to extra practice with Shimada tomorrow anyway," Yamaguchi shrugged, not looking over at Tsukki as he got up, "I'm going to start heading home now." He didn't want to give them to chance of questioning his excuse. And they probably wouldn't anyway. He just knew he felt guilty for lying to his best friend. Offering goodbyes to them before heading out and walking towards the station Shimada said he would meet him.

It was proving to be easier said than done being okay with best friend's new relationship. He found it easy to get along with his boyfriends. That wasn't the issue. Hell, they were compensating to make sure Yamaguchi wasn't left out. But after having to hear how intimate they were after the last time, it made him realize that he's no longer a priority in Tsukishima's life. He wasn't sure if he could call it jealousy. I mean, he recalled Tsukki making a deal with him that if they still hadn't kissed anyone by the end of the school year, they would just kiss each other. Do you really want to be with him that badly?

He saw the familiar car pull up and slumped into the passenger's seat quietly. Realization kicking in that he's not going to be involved in this part of Tsukki's life. And he didn't want to, but...

_I miss my best friend._

* * *

Shimada pulled up outside Yamaguchi's house, as he usually has done before. Yamaguchi's parents were used to it and were happy that their son was getting home safe. He checked his phone: 10:30pm. Well, his parents were probably in their room and not expecting him back tonight. He quietly padded his way upstairs. He didn't want them to come and check on him. It was late and he knew it would just be awakrd to even explain this. They were overprotective enough as it is without assuming his friends were delinquent perverts.

Finding the light for his room once he reached it, he threw himself onto his bed, groaning into the pillow. This shouldn't have bothered him. It's not like he wanted to date Tsukishima anyway. He'd pondered enough on the journey home. Of course, he loved Tsukki, they are best friends! But he's already started making more time for his boyfriends... That, he wasn't okay with.

He could feel his eyes, prickly and itchy from tears forming there, and wiped at them, hearing his phone go off. Deciding to push those thoughts away, he went to check what the notifications were. 2 new messages.

[1] from Tsukki:

Hey, I hope you got home alright.

He frowned as he stared at the unknown number on his screen.

[1] from Unknown:

Hey Glasses-chan. Fancy getting better acquainted? ;)

This is Terushima btw

_Who the fuck is Terushima?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write angst... I don't deserve to call this angst actually because it's not my forte.
> 
> And look, I like TsukkiYama as a pairing, it's freaking cute! But I don't want a pining Yamaguchi. I just think he cares too much about his friend to admit being jealous. Don't judge me.
> 
> Review and stuff. Please. Thank you.


	2. Who dis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi makes a friend and agrees to meet up with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deciding to keep the momentum going.
> 
> I'm here to provide guys.
> 
> Here's another trash chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.

Yamaguchi stared at the message, almost like it was offensive.

He sighed. Alright, this is clearly a misunderstanding. He deduced that this Terushima had the wrong number. An innocent enough mistake to make. And Yamaguchi will just put this person out of their misery and maybe offer to notify this "glasses-chan".

[Sent to Unknown]:

I think you have the wrong number.

There. Simple solution. He placed his phone on his bedside table to start getting undressed. And no longer than a minute later, his phone kept pinging intermittently and he spared a glance at the screen with his trousers midway down his legs. 3 more messages from the same number. Seriously? He didn't like this Terushima already. But, he still opened the messages.

[1] From Unknown:

You don't need to play coy with me cutie. One of the guys from your team gave me your number.

[1] From Unknown:

Don't say you've forgotten me already... Unless you want me to jog your memory? ;)

[1] From Unknown:

[IMAGE]

What is with this guy? He could deduce enough from the messages to realize to sad sap thought he was messaging the volleyball manager. And if this was Tanaka and Noya's way of protecting Kiyoko, the first year didn't appreciate being a pawn in it. And curious to know what Kiyoko's stalker looked like, he accepted the image download, and familiarized himself with the photo of said guy with spiked blonde undercut sticking his tongue out playfully. Oh, it's that guy with the tongue piercing. Poor guy. Yamaguchi decided he should just put him out of his misery and took a photo, albeit awkward looking, because... well, he was being mistaken for a girl by a persistent teenage boy.

[Sent to Unknown]:

[IMAGE]

Yeah, you still have the wrong number. You got conned. Sorry.

His phone was silent. Another minute goes by and no reply. And Yamaguchi sighed from relief, lay back on his bed and feeling his sense darkening, lulling him into a slumber. PING! He clicked his tongue, jaw tense as he turned over to read the message.

[Unknown]: I don't see the con. You're cute.

[Unknown]: Can I get your name?

[Yamaguchi]: Yamaguchi Tadashi

* * *

"Great job today everyone," the volleyball team were laying on the gym floor, panting and sweaty from the drills Ukai had put them through. The coach was determined to push them so they could have a solid defense as well as offense. Evident in today's training from being screamed at if they stopped for more than a minute. Even Hinata and Kageyama couldn't muster up anymore energy to run.

Yamaguchi recovered enough to help clear up and drag himself to the locker room to grab his bag, fishing his phone out to be greeted by a new message from his new friend.

[Fuckboy]: Hurry up and finish practice already!

[Fuckboy]: Need to make time for your new friend :)

He puffed out a quiet laugh before drafting up a reply. This guy was easy enough to talk to. And they already had a steady flow of messages sent to each other over the weekend. And Yamaguchi could appreciate the distraction so he didn't mope over the lack of his best friend being around. Speak of the devil, Tsukishima was grabbing his own stuff, untangling his phone and headphones as he eye Yamaguchi enough to notice he was preoccupied momentarily before smiling and the blonde.

[Yamaguchi]: I just finished. And you're an awful friend.

"Who's 'Fuckboy'?" Tsukki raised an eyebrow at his friend, not even bothering to sound interested. And Yamaguchi glanced at him, the blonde's face bored as usual. Why does he ask if he isn't going to care? Both teenagers closing their lockers with metallic thuds and the smaller one shrugged and explained how he got Terushima's number. Yamaguchi was mindful to miss out the details about him.

He ended up telling the Johzenji student about his best friend's three-way relationship, after some playful coaxing. And it was nice to rant to someone. He didn't want to create a problem with his best friend, and Terushima was surprisingly helpful. His phone vibrated again.

[Fuckboy]: Yet you're still here Tadashi.

Yamaguchi could feel heat rising to his face and hoped his cheeks weren't read. He still wasn't used to anyone calling him by his first name. And he would have quipped back if Tsukki didn't direct his attention back to him on their walk home, making Yamaguchi lock his screen on instinct.

"Oh I forgot to mention earlier," the blonde spared a quick glance over at him, "Mind if Kuroo stays over this weekend? I know we made plans, I'll promise to make it up to you."

Again. Why wasn't Yamaguchi surprised? And why did he get the feeling they were just going to have sex all weekend? As far as he was aware, the three boys plans always revolved around that activity. Granted, they were all hormonal teenagers, so those urges would be normal. But his best friend didn't really say much about his boyfriends...

"Sure," the smaller of the pair just shrugged, quirked the corners of hips mouth into a smile, a queue to project to his friend that he's fine, and they can just make plans another time. But he wasn't okay that he was getting ditched for plans that were made last minute. There wasn't much else to add to that conversation and he didn't want to hear anything more about it. Yamaguchi was too worried his emotions would betray him. He realized he hadn't replied to Terushima, and glanced down at his phone whilst he was unlocking his front door.

[Fuckboy]: Going shy on me? ;)

[Yamaguchi]: Don't flatter yourself. And no-one usually calls me Tadashi. Just Yamaguchi.

[Fuckboy]: Aww so cold to me tonight... :(

[Fuckboy]: How have things been with your friend?

Yamaguchi bit him bottom lip in concentration as he poured his inner thoughts into the text he sent back. Not even caring that it was a full two paragraphs. He was feeling betrayed by his friend for cancelling their plans. Angry that it seemed like a split decision and that this was a second occurrence. And he also felt guilty that he was angry with his best friend. He had never been angry with anything Tsukki had done before.

His train of thought got drawn back down the phone screen lighting up.

[Fuckboy]: Honestly, you have every right to be upset with how he's handling this. Sometimes people just get wrapped up with being in a relationship. Just give him time. And give yourself some space. Otherwise you won't be able to be truly happy for your friend. You get me?

[Fuckboy]: Buuut... if you want company this weekend we can hang out ;)

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, but smiled at his phone. That doesn't seem too awful.

[Yamaguchi]: Just to hang out. Fuckboy.

* * *

"Helloo~! Yamaguchi~!?" Tanaka waswaving his hands in front of the boy. And it took the flailing for him to look up at his senpai and he paled once he realize he was flat out ignoring them prior, causing him to splutter out a string of apologies.

"S-Sorry..." he turned his attention back to him and Noya, both smirking and trying to glance at his messages by now.

"What's so important on your phone there?" He was glad to pull his phone out of Noya's reach.

"I already told you, I'm just messaging a friend."

"PFFT! Sure," Tanaka snorted, "Then why are you getting all antsy with us?"

"They're private messages!"

"And that's why you're cradling your phone?"

"Ts-Tsukki! I-I am not cradling my phone!"

* * *

[Fuckboy]: You still want to meet at 6pm at Sendai station?

Fuck. The brunet swallowed the lump he could feel in his throat, eyes scanning the message over and over. He was starting to feel nervous about going to meet someone in another part of Miyagi. And it was too late to back out, considering he agreed to meet him after practice. 4:45pm. Murder me.

[Yamaguchi]: Yeah I can text you when I'm there.

This could go really badly, he thought. Texting him was easy enough. Talking face to face on the other hand was terrifying. There was a chance that they would have nothing to talk about in person. Or they have nothing in common. Or Terushima would find him boring. There's no point thinking about that now! I need to suck it up and see how things go. It's not like this is a date.

They had just finished practice with the neighborhood association. The first year glanced over at them as they were starting to take the net down. Maybe he should tell someone. He didn't think his new friend would try anything to make him feel uncomfortable or put him in danger. But just in case. Yamaguchi jogged over to them, calling out to Shimada. Maybe I can just let Shimada know. Just to be safe.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Shimada turned to the underclassman, concerned at the hushed question he had just asked. And the teenager took his silence as confirmation to proceed.

"I agreed to meet a friend in Sendai after practice, but this is the first time I'm meeting them in person. Just in case I want to come home early or my nerves get to me... can you..." Why was he rambling?

"Yeah, just text me if your date doesn't go to plan," the elder male smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He was going to choose to ignore that. But it seemed Shimada picked up on his discomfort and didn't mention it again. And Yamaguchi wasn't prepared to be coddled by his senpais if they overheard.

Which brings up to said boy standing on the train, one stop away from his destination. He had managed to shower himself in record time and could head out without directing attention to himself. And Tsukki already left a bit earlier to meet Kuroo so he wouldn't have to deal with any intrusive questions. But it didn't do anything to calm his nerves as the train pulled up to the station. He did say at meet at the entrance.

[Yamaguchi]: I'm outside.

The brunet could feel his feet twitching. Glancing around for a distinctive hairstyle impatiently. And he knew he was being impatient because only a minute had passed since he had been sat down. But he couldn't help noticing it was already getting dark. This feels like the start of a thriller...

"So you didn't chicken out on me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so damn accomplished even though this took me a good 7 hours to finish... Actually, I'm ashamed now
> 
> Why was it so difficult though? Sorry if there's a shit load of dialogue, but you've been warned from here on out
> 
> Peace


	3. I don't have a crush on him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi's getting along with Terushima. Much more than he thought he would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been trying to wait for inspiration to strike but that hasn't happened so this is what you get. And I realize that my grammar is awful, so I'll probably go back and read over chapters and tweak them. Apologizing in advance.
> 
> So here's something to read.

"So you didn't chicken out on me."

Yamaguchi glanced up at the boy in front of him, probably looking like a deer in headlights. He didn't remember the blonde being intimidating. And not that he was scary looking or towered over the first year. In fact, Yamaguchi was probably the same height, maybe even just slightly taller. But for some reason Terushima still seemed... bigger. Even with a childish grin on his face, there was just something about the air around this guy. Not that he wanted to run away...

"Nice to know you kept your expectations high," Yamaguchi was shocked that he was able to quip back without stuttering. And Terushima didn't seem to expect it, apparent in the way he raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Trusting that his anxiety-riddle mind wasn't betraying him for once, the brunet responded with a smile. _That's good, Yamaguchi_.

"I thought maybe I scared you off." It was Terushima's turn to look caught off guard. Though he seemed to play it off well, his smile not faltering, if maybe slightly lopsided from the confession. Wait, is he nervous right now? The younger didn't pay it much thought. He wasn't going to start teasing someone about being nervous, that just seemed cruel.

"We can grab food? There's a couple of places nearby."

Whatever nervousness there was, it seemed to have quickly evaporated and Yamaguchi was happy to get food. He was actually really hungry, and so was the latter. Terushima made quick work of finding somewhere they both agreed on. And they settled on a small fast food place, with other students having a similar idea already occupying tables aside from a lonely booth in the corner. _He's actually a nice guy_. Yamaguchi mused, torn between trying to read his facial expressions while they talked about the interhigh matches, despite Johzenji not qualifying for nationals after their last game. Not that the blonde seemed too upset.

"We'll just have to practice more for next year," he smirked, "Maybe see your serving up close."

"My serves still need work... and I'm not even in the first line up."

"Yamaguchi, take credit where it's due," Terushima sipped his drink through the plastic straw, "We stuck around to watch the other matches. Your serves were pretty impressive."

He could help but spare a glance at Terushima's face at that moment. Was it okay to think that he looked? With his eyes glancing down at his cup, concentration on sipping his tea through his straw delicately. _Stop staring!_ The brunet forced himself to snap his eyes away and down at his fries, and in time too as the Johzenji student's eyes flickered up to look at him.

"I thought you were hungry."

"I am," the brunet cleared his throat, "I just want to leave my fries until they go soft."

"Pardon?"

"I like my fries... floppy," Yamaguchi could feel his face heating up. When he said it out loud he realised how weird and gross that sounded. And he waited for the other boy to scrunch his face up in disgust. But instead of disgust, he covered his mouth to hold back a choked laugh.

"I hope that's the only thing you like floppy," He snickered, making the younger teen choke loudly and almost fall out of his seat, causing Terushima to erupt into laughter.

"You're actually an asshole," Yamaguchi propped himself back in the booth and glared at him, cheeks still stained red, "No wonder Kiyoko didn't give you her number."

"Oh, I think I got a better deal getting your number, Yamaguchi."

There it was again. That uncontrollable heat spreading across the brunet's face forced him to look back at his fries to pick through them as if they were more interesting than the other boy's face. He had picked out a few wilted looking fries, and now feeling self conscious, nibbled at them one at a time. After what felt like an excruciating long time, the teenager found the courage to look up again to find Terushima smirking and with an eyebrow raised at him.

"Don't get all shy on me now. We're friends."

"Bold of you to assume."

"I thought you were meant to be a nice guy," the blond stuck his bottom lip out slightly in a fake pout. It was a ridiculous look on the boy, but cute. Almost like a huge dog that still thought it was a puppy, which caused Yamaguchi to laugh. And he did try and cover his mouth to silence the reaction. Which seemed to make the blonde smile softly.

_This guy is something else..._

* * *

"Sorry to keep you out so late again," Terushima and Yamaguchi were standing at the train station, the electronic notice glaring yellow on the evening sky. Yamaguchi wasn't going to get home until 11, and he was thankful he didn't have practice in the morning, and was praying his parents weren't going to freak out despite him telling them he would be with a friend. And they just got side tracked in their conversation. Not that he was complaining. He had surprisingly enjoyed the time spent with the older blonde, even if Tsukishima dominated the conversation topic most of the time. If anything, he felt bad that that was mostly what he talked about.

"It's fine, it was nice," the brunet quirked his mouth into a small smile.

"Just nice?"

"You've got to work your way up from nice."

"So next weekend?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Hey Yamaguchi," Tsukishima was unfastening the volleyball net from the posts with said teenager helping him, "I'm really sorry again for cancelling our plans this weekend."

"It's fine," the brunet looked over at his best friend, reassuring him with a wide smile, "really."

"Well I won't cancel this weekend. I can bring some games over to yours."

 _Oh crap!_ Yamaguchi felt his heart skip a beat from the realization that he already agreed to hang out with Johzenji's resident pretty boy. And he didn't want to cancel on either of them. Okay, it's no big deal. I can hang out with both of them.

"I agreed to hang out with Terushima Friday evening," he glanced over at his best friend, noticing his eyes wide, almost surprised. It threw Yamaguchi off for a moment but he added, "Can come straight to yours after if you want."

"Sure," Tsukki mumbled, looking away but stating pointedly, "You agreed to meet up again so soon?"

"We're just going to play volleyball and grab food," the shorter of the pair turned his attention back to unfastening the know of the net from the metal post. He could feel himself getting worked up. Tsukki might not have been trying to interrogate him, but the brunet didn't like the tone of his voice. What would he be interrogating him for anyway? Terushima is a friend, and he was allowed to have more than one friend, wasn't he? Yamaguchi managed to unfasten the know eventually, rolling the net towards him quietly. And Tsukishima took the curt reply as a hint to not ask again.

By the time they had cleared all the equipment away and got to the locker room, there was only Ukai and Takeda left to lock up. The teenagers didn't need to be prompted to dig their things out of their lockers and waved to the adults and sped out and down the road to their street. They discussed what films they haven't watched, which weren't many, and what films they wanted to watch. And as they were debating which Jurassic Park films were better, Yamaguchi could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. He didn't need to check to see who it was from.

[Terushima]: I was thinking, if it gets too late again, you can stay over?

Yamaguchi swallowed hard. Why did he feel so uneasy at the thought of staying at Terushima's overnight? It would make logical sense if he was going to stay out late again. His mum had a full on panic attack when he didn't get back until after 11 on Friday, practically crushing the boy in her embrace when he got home and lectured him on telling her if he was staying out late and how dangerous it was to catch the train in the evening.

Also, he's spent the night in other people's houses. Hell, he's shared a bed with Tsukishima for god's sake! _Why would I think of sharing a bed with him!?_ _He'd probably have a futon or something_. The brunet could feel his face heating up as he couldn't dispel that thought from his brain and typed his reply and hit send.

[Yamaguchi]: I'm meeting Tsukki Saturday. But don't worry about me.

"Well I'll just bring the original films," Tsukki's voice interrupted his thoughts and he mentally thanked him for pulling him out of his embarrassing train of thought and agreed with the blonde boy. Then another vibration trembled through his side as his phone went off again.

[Terushima]: I see how it is :(

[Terushima]: But that's fine. Maybe another time

* * *

_Why can't I understand this?_ Yamaguchi found himself staring at the book below him, reading through the words. Over and over. And he could pick out a few words that he understood, but forming them together made his brain hurt. He would glance at his phone. 8:50pm. He had started his english homework almost an hour ago, he should have finished it by now. And almost as soon as he decided to glance back at the question in his book again, his phone went off.

[Terushima]: By the way, what I said earlier, I was joking. You don't have to agree to stay at mine if you don't want to.

[Yamaguchi]: I really don't mind.

The brunet wentto put his phone down, glancing at the last page of his homework, adamant on completing it. But the thing with procrastination is that you find something that's just more interesting than what you're supposed to be doing. And Yamaguchi found himself grabbing his phone and sending another text.

[Yamaguchi]: Is this your way of trying to get me into your bed?

[Terushima]: Bold of you to assume ;)

[Yamaguchi]: Get your own catchphrase

[Terushima]: Let me see your rights to it please

[Yamaguchi]: You're too distracting. I need to finish my English homework

[Terushima]: Oh? I could be of assistance

And almost instantly, Yamaguchi stared at his phone as it chimed, green phone symbol shone into his face with Terushima's name underneath it. _Why is he calling!?_ He didn't even accept calls from Tsukki. The anxiety was too much. But the chiming continued persistently. And Yamaguchi got the feeling that the boy wasn't going to hang up soon. He sighed defeated and answered the call, croaking out a 'hello'.

"What took you so long to answer?"

"What monster makes phone calls in this day and age?"

"I do. You mentioned English homework?"

The brunet pushed through his general discomfort of talking over the phone as he ran through the conjunctions and verbs, and the Johzenji teen replying helpfully.

"Your English is actually good."

"Hey, I'm not just a pretty face you know."

"Glad to hear it's not going to your head."

"But you didn't deny that I'm pretty."

Yamaguchi bit his lip, words stuck in his throat. _You know you're attractive, damnit!_

"Hey, mind if I ask you something?" he heard the blonde's voice through the speaker. _That doesn't sound good_.

"Depends what you're going to ask."

He could hear a soft exhale down the receiver, and it sounded like the boy was hesitating but the silence didn't last long.

"Is there anything going on with you and Tsukishima?," he rambled, "You know, as in more than just a friendship. I'm just curious because you seem very close. And the way you talk about him..." _Oh god, why is this happening?_

"N-No!" Yamaguchi interrupted, voice cracking, "Not like that! He's my best friend, and..."

"I don't want to cross a line. I just got that vibe. And you guys seem really close. I thought maybe that was why you've been upset with him prioritising Kuroo and Kenma."

It was the brunet's turn to exhale a dragged out sigh. He stared down at the now completed homework, contemplating his feelings towards Tsukki. He obviously cared a lot about him. He valued his opinion, and they shared everything. Probably more than most traditional best friends. But he didn't have any romantic feelings towards him. Even when they were in middle school and they made a pact to make sure they had their first kiss before they leave highschool, he never agreed with the desire to kiss Tsukki.

"We've just been friends for a long time," the teenager finally answered, "And it just sucks. I don't know how to explain it, but he's my best friend. We tell each other everything and share everything. And I didn't think that would change so quickly. I wasn't expecting to think about this for another 2 years."

"I'm sorry to bring it up," the older boy sighed down the phone, "You guys just seemed really close. And I didn't want to be like a rebound?" Yamaguchi ended up bubbling out in laughter at this uncharacteristic response from Terushima. And he had to quickly inform him that he wasn't mocking him. In fact, he found this side of the boy cute. Though he wouldn't dare say this out loud.

"So long as you still find me endearing, Yamaguchi."

"Don't let this get to your head, but I actually like hanging out with you."

"Is this you being nice to me?"

"I'm hanging up on you now."

* * *

Time seemed to be set in slow motion by Friday afternoon for Yamaguchi as he watched the clock tick painfully in the gym as they were playing a practice match. The brunet still paid attention, making sure not to irritate Ukai by zoning out and so his teammates wouldn't question him. They wrapped up their game after their senpais got in the final point. He felt the urge to sprint to the locker room, his feet tingling with anticipation to get the next train to Sendai. But he kept his composure and followed behind Kageyama and Hinata towards the locker room to grab his bag and jacket and exiting with his best friend escorting him to the station with just enough time to get on his train. Barely jumping into the carriage, he fished his phone out of his jacket pocket and texted Terushima.

[Yamaguchi]: Just got on the train

[Terushima]: On my way over now

Yamaguchi felt a little embarrassed at the clumsiness of his actions as he was now standing at a halt, gripping the grab handle. Taking the opportunity to contemplate why he was reacting the way he did. Why was he acting so impatient and eager? Why was he feeling so flustered and frantic? _It's just Terushima._ His own internal rational didn't even make him feel at ease. He couldn't help feeling his heart race more as his name echoed in his brain, and his body heat up slowly, uncomfortably, as if his skin was burning. And he was starting to lose trust or his own words and actions around him. He was aware of the banter they would bounce off each other, sometimes evolving into flirtation. Not like it bothered the brunet. He enjoyed the attention from someone as nice to look at as Terushima. _Wait, what am I saying!? Do I have a crush on him?_

Before he could answer his own question, his train had pulled up at its spot and Yamaguchi sent a brief message to inform his friend he had arrived and proceeded to meet him at the same spot they agreed to meet. Terushima waved to him and grinned, the same as last time. And the first year could feel the heat hit his face instantly. _Well he is really nice to look at…_ That was difficult to deny. And the younger was slightly envious of the blonde's physique. He had lean, muscular arms, presumably from playing volleyball. And he seemed to have the genetic advantage of having broad shoulders, something Yamaguchi was hoping he'd grow into in the next few years. _Terushima does have nice shoulders._

Yamaguchi had to internally scold himself as he found himself imagining the other boy's muscular frame without a shirt on. To the point he couldn't even remember the journey to the blonde's garden and hitting a ball over a makeshift net, aiming at some water bottles Terushima had lined up. And the brunet refrained himself from looking at him too often, keeping his eyes focused above his neck. _Okay, can't undress anything above the neck._

He had stepped aside for the older boy to practice jump serves, and accepted the request to watch Terushima for reference. _Above the neck._ He watched the other line up the ball, his tongue poking out and exposing the silver ball on his tongue. Yamaguchi stared at it curiously. He had contemplated getting piercings, and he had to admit he was slightly envious of the Johzenji player's piercings. He wondered how much they hurt. Among other questions. _Doesn't it get in the way of eating? How does it feel having a bar in your tongue permanently? What about when you're kissing someone…_

Yamaguchi couldn't stop his curious mind from wandering, wondering how it would feel in his mouth or other places, and before he could control his train of thought he could feel his face burning up. And the blonde boy had turned to him and had clearly noticed the shade of his skin darken and raised an eyebrow at him. _Crap._ He hadn't realized he had spaced out for so long.

"We can stop here and just go grab food on the way to the station," Terushima smiled at him, though he stared at his junior inquisitively.

"Yeah, I am getting kinda tired," the junior feigned as he stretched his arms out to his sides and went to grab his bag. But the blonde boy seemed to accept the excuse and lead Yamaguchi back down the route they took earlier.

 _Just don't look at him._ And the brunet could feel his body betray him as they reached the same place they had gotten food before, sparing a glance at him as he placed his order with the employee at the counter. _Get a grip,_ Yamaguchi chastised himself, _He's just a guy._ But even as he tried to remind himself that, he couldn't ignore his attractive face. And even in that moment, looking at the playful expression the older boy held most of the time, Yamaguchi couldn't help but wonder if he'd have the same expression in a more intimate scenario. Maybe above him...

"Yamaguchi?" the brunet could feel his pupils dilate as the older boy stared at him now, his expression dropping to one of concern and stepping closer to him, "Are you okay?"

_Oh shit. I definitely have a crush on him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to end it here because this was already difficult to finish.
> 
> Not much else to add. I'll probably write the next chapter up within the week or two again. I'm working from home so that's my excuse.
> 
> I like comments for feedback guys.


End file.
